1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to parking meters and more particularly to a coin collecting apparatus used in a system for collecting coins from a coin operated mechanism of a parking meter or a comparable coin actuated vending machine. The invention specifically relates to a coin collecting apparatus comprising both a coin container and a separate housing for collecting coins contained within the coin container.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,815,166 to Sollenberger describes a typical coin handing apparatus which may be used in conjunction with the apparatus of the present invention. The prior art uses a coin box which is receivable within a recess defined by a receiver housing of a coin container. A closure carried by the box, and a sleeve of the receiver housing are adapted to be opened upon rotation of the box within the receiver housing. When the closure is opened, the contents of the box are discharged into the container, and the box is removed. The sleeve of the receiver housing prevents access to the interior of the coin container when the coin box is removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,729,509 to Diekhoff contemplates utilizing a similar coin box as that used by Sollenberger wherein the receiver housing of the container is provided with a cover so that the interior of the housing will not be exposed except when a coin box is being inserted or removed. The cover cooperates with the top of the coin box using an engaging means which is rotatable. When the cover is in a fully or partially opened condition, a locking bar and associated mechanism are provided for locking the receiver housing sleeve from rotation. When the sleeve is locked from rotation, the coin box cannot be rotated and the contents of the coin box are, therefore, maintained secure against unauthorized access. A problem with this system is that a collector could easily make a copy of the key which unlocks the mechanical lock to allow the sealed coin box to be rotated, and the coins are released into the collection cart.